Mr Shibuya
by TeeRoss90
Summary: Mai had called Naru dumb which had deflated his ego. So now, to prove that hes not dumb as she says. He becomes her new Home Room and Science Teacher! but it turns out that Mai is a little bad at school...Plus a new set of Cases for the gang! "M-Mr. Shibuya, I won't be here for a whole week because I have...Work." Mai x Naru
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, I looked around to office and then at Naru. I had been hear all day and Naru wouldn't let me go home! Dang it! Plus, I had to go shopping for a farewell gift to my home room teacher, she was leaving because she just had a baby and she was my favorite teacher ever!

I looked at Naru once more and he sighed and put down his book and walked around his desk and looked at me. "Why do you keep staring at me, Mai?" he asked and I went wide eyed, blushed and looked away.

"N-No reason. Can I go home now?" I asked and he raised an eye brow.

"No."

"But why! My teacher is leaving tomorrow and I want to get her a gift!" I whined and he glared at me.

"I'm pretty sure shes not that important." he muttered and it was my turn to glare.

"Yes she is! Shes really smart too." I mumbled the last part and he ran a hand threw his hair. Oh how he looked so...

"No Mai, all teachers all smart." he said sarcastically and I glared hard once more.

"You! I bet shes smarter than you!" I yelled standing up and he snapped his head to me.

"Mai, no teacher at your school is smarter than me." he stated and I laughed.

"Yes they are!" I protested and he shook his head.

"How do you know that they are smarter than me?" he asked borely waiting for my answer when I thought and couldn't think of anything when he was about to open his mouth and tell me off but I beat him to it.

"Because your dumb!"

Ouch thats gotta hurt his ego. I heard Lin's typing stop and Naru blinked a few times when he opened his mouth to say something but once more, I cut him off my sticking out my tongue at him then grabbing my bag and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind me.

Haha! I got the last word!

**Naru's POV**

****Dumb?

__I noticed Lin's typing had stopped and he was looking out his door when I glared at his smirking face.

"_Mai _called me dumb?" I asked no one when Lin nodded and I growled. Dumb? I couldn't help but feel a fended, no one had ever called me dumb before! I then remembered that she said her Home room teacher was leaving.

"Lin? Which school does Mai go to?" I asked turning to him and he smirked once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai's POV**

I had went home that night regretting ever calling Naru dumb, tomorrow hes gonna flip on me. The fact that I slammed the door on his face didn't help either. Taking a shower, brushing my teeth and everything a normal person would do before bed I did then jumped straight into bed thinking.

'I wonder what Narus going to do?'

I slowly fell asleep.

Waking up in the morning was the hardest, dragging myself out of bed I got ready for another day at school with my home room teacher gone, my home room teacher had also taught the Science class so maybe were getting two new teachers. Once I was done getting dressed I ate toast and then grabbed my bag walking outside.

I had walked for awhile now and I was getting closer to my school that was until a car passed me and I looked into the window and saw...Lin?

No. It couldn't have been Lin, he would never wake up this early. I remember before on a case we stayed at the persons house and Lin wasn't up be 10:00 so I went to wake him up when he threw his alarm clock across the room and glared at me. Scariest thing ever!  
It was like the glare that he had given me when he got out of the hospital after I hurt his leg...

Once I was close to the school, I walked into the gates when I heard giggling.

"He was sooo hot!"

"I know right!"

"I heard hes room 2-B's teacher also the Science teacher!"

I glanced at the girls and scrunched up my face. They just called a teacher hot? Ew..

I thinks thats like illegal for Teacher/Student relationships. Or maybe not, there was a girl here a long time ago who had an arranged marriage and it turns out that it was the teacher! Ew...

Walking into the building I looked around waiting for my friends when I saw them. "Hey!" I called out and they looked at me and smiled waving me to come over and I did. Stopping in front of them I grinned once I saw all of them smirking. "What are you guys doing today?" I asked and they snickered.

"We put a video camera in the Principles office and looked what he has." My friend Kira showed my a video and he was looking at Porn! I smirked and looked at them. "Lets play this on the T.V's." I said and they all nodded. We then made our plans.

I'm a little bad at school. What can I do? This is the only place where I can break the rules, I can't at work because well...Naru's scary. And I have a crush on him. Now don't go thinking that I'm just pretending that I'm all happy, I am happy, but I'm also bad.

We all waited in the washroom and some girls came in and I told them to get out and they ran out so fast that they left behind smoke. Of course they would be scared, us five girls are the trouble makers, as the teachers call it...Delinquents. But were not that bad!

The bell had rang and we all looked at each other and grinned. Perfect! Now the halls are clear. I opened the door and looked around and saw that no one was there so I walked out and walked over to the office and walked in but not before giving Kira a wink and she nodded.

"Please! My friend Kira is hurt she fell and hurt her leg!" I said and most of the people got up leaving one man when I looked at him. "She also needs someone to carry her! You should go to!" I said and he nodded standing up and leaving.

I looked around when I saw the machine that puts videos in all the T.V's in the school and I walked up to it and took out the normal music videos that plays at the break between the classes. I put in the USB and then pushed it in and grabbed the remote on the table before running out.

I walked out and saw Kira with my other three friends on the ground, while Kira cried out frantically that her leg was broken and was going to fall off. I laughed and watched in amusement for a few seconds before smiling and giving them a thumbs up and instantly she stood up shocking the teachers.

"All better! I guess that I just needed to cry!" and with that Kira ran towards me and the other three also came running towards us. We walked down at hall way and we walked into class laughing and I looked at everyone and they held their breath when I looked to the desk to see who the teacher was only the drop my bag.

"Y-You!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Naru's POV**

I looked at the attendance and called out peoples names while girls just swooned over me like always, I looked up looking for Mai when I didn't see her only five open desks. I looked down at the attendance, she said it was her home room teacher right?

I spotted her name and I smirked when all of a sudden the door was slammed open and everyone student in the class held their breath as they looked at the door, turning my head I saw Mai, with four other girls behind her and Mai held a..smirk on her face as she looked at the class then she turned to me and dropped her bag.

"Y-You!"

Everyone looked back and forth from me to Mai in confusion and their face's looked shocked at Ma's sudden out burst. I mean , they should be use to it be now, right? She can't stop herself from acting like a little kid at work she should be the same way here to.

"Hello. I am your new teacher." I said bluntly and she just let her jaw drop and pointed at me.

"B-But...Y-You...Y-Your! What are you doing here?" she yelled and I glared at her, and motioned for her to sit down when she emotionless walked over to a seat and the guy sitting on the seat looked up terrified when I looked ready to open my mouth to tell her that someone was already sitting there, when the guy just stood up and gave a shaky smile and practically ran to the back seats.

What was that?

I smirked when I looked down at the attendance and called out the last name on the list.

"Mai Taniyama."

I had already checked her name off as soon as she walked in the class room but once she said 'Here' still a little to shocked I pretended to check it and I turned towards the class room.

"Well, my name is Kazuya Shibuya, you will address me as Mr. Shibuya..." I looked at Mai at this statement as I said those words which meant that she couldn't call me 'Naru'

All the girls just kept staring at me while they drooled and most boys glared at me for taking away all the girls in the class room when I sighed. This is gonna be so much talking, opening my mouth I asked a few questions about what they were learning before I had gotten here.

"Is there any questions?" I asked when Mai raised her hand and everyone looked at her while I nodded my head waiting for her to go on.

"Why are you here?" she asked, the question which obviously had a double meaning while she struggling not to scream at me as she held her fist to her sides and I smirked.

"Well, I needed a job...and _someone_ called me something that I didn't like so I came here to prove my point." I said and I saw shadows under her eyes as she understood what I meant by the last thing I said.

**Mai's POV**

****THIS IS MY PUNISHMENT!

I unclenched my fists as I realized people were looking at me for my weird behavior, well to Nar-Mr. Shibuya...this was normal. But to the people at school I was acting weird. I had sat down when he asked me too which I never do, I had raised my hand to ask a question.

I looked up and gave him a forced smile. "I hope you have a good first day Mr..." I didn't bother saying 'Shibuya' cause it felt weird. I looked and saw Kira and the others looking at me grinning probably thinking that by what I said had meant that I wanted to prank him, but I defiantly did NOT want to prank him...

Who knows what he would do...

Looking up at Naru as he started teaching I was still a little to shocked, how long was he going to be here for? Maybe just the day, the morning? I hope he was only substituting for the real teacher who was suppose to replace our Old teacher because I really didn't want him to see me.

PLUS...I had a prank coming up! The whole porn thingy and he can defantly NOT be here while that happens!

I started glaring at the girls who were looking at Naru and checking him out.

I called DIBS _waaaay _ before any of them! Me and Masako already fight over him enough!


	4. Chapter 4

By now the word had gone around that us five girls had a Prank coming up so it was too late to turn back now. Hopefully Naru will get a head ache and go out for a walk or something because in just 5 minutes it was the Free Period and Naru looked like he was going to burst.

I kept looking at the clock and then to the remote in my bag. Should I do it? Or should I just blow the whole thing off? No! This was so good I can't just let this slip threw my fingers. Plus its almost summer in about 2 to 3 weeks and this could be out big one for the whole year!

I looked at the work sheet paper which was still blank by now because I never do work, plus I already know this stuff!  
I then looked at Naru only to find him looking at me. As soon as he saw me staring he coughed and then looked to Kira.

"Kira? Is there a reason why your not doing your work?" he asked when she snorted and then turned to me and grinned.

"Because we never do work, right Mai?" she asked and I felt my face go pale, I looked back and forth from my paper to Kira and then forced a laugh.

"Oh! Look at the time! its just 2 minutes until the bell rings!" I laughed pointing at the clock when Kira smirked and looked at my bag and mouthed 'Almost time' and I just laughed nervously and then gave her a thumbs up but as soon as she looked away I frowned and gave no one a thumbs down and let my head hit against the desk.

I'm dead meat.

**2 Minutes Later..****.**

RIIING!

Damn it! The bell rang! No! I looked to Naru as everyone got up to talk with their friends but he just stayed there looking down at the paper work on his desk. By now everyone was looking at us five girls, pointing and whispering and even some people for different classes shown up at the door looking in waiting for our plans.

Just then the door slammed open and in walked the Principle and I paled even more. Oh Gosh! We hadn't planned this!

"Where are they!" his voice roared and Naru looked up and glared slightly.

"What seems to be the problem?" Naru asked and the Principal laughed excluding the humor and his eyes shot to me, Kira, Niome, Miku, Saya, and Sakura.

"Then five! They have something planned and I know it!" he yelled and Kira and the other four all laughed and looked at me when I looked at Naru who was looking at me confused waiting for my reaction and then I looked to the class who were all watching me closely waiting eagerly.

I sighed. I guess it won't hurt. Smirking I turned towards the Princibal and put my hands on my hips and tilted my head a little.

"Well, we hadn't planned for you to come into the class room. But I guess it will just be more funny and embarrassing." I said and he flinched but then glared at him stalking over to me slamming his hands down on my desk, on the inside I flinched but on the outside I stood my ground and gave him a smug look which made him more furious.

"Well, since we all gathered here today I would like to share with you...what our humble Principal Mr. Burns does on his free time." I looked around at the classes confused faces.

I then walked over to my desk and pulled out my bag and dug in it taking out the remote. Seeing the principals furious face and Naru's surprised one I then pointed the remote to the T.V and pressed 'Power' and then 'Play'

Then it popped up.

He sat that at the desk with a creepy grin on his face as he flipped threw the pages of the Porn Megazien. People looked confused until they went wide eyed and then burst out laughing. I looked to Mr. Burns to see him looking at the Screen with eyes full of shock until he turned to me.

"You! Your little group of Delinquents! My office now!" he roared and all five of us snickered.

"But thats not part of out plan." I giggling when he glared.

"Now!" He yelled once more pointing to the door.

I ran over to the window as did the other four girls and I opened it. We were on the first floor so if we jumped out of the window we would just touch the ground fast enough. All four girls went out first and I jumped on the window seal staying on it and then turned around.

I looked at Naru to see his face. Disbelief and Shock written all over it as he stared at me. I then turned to Mr. Burns.

"Get back here!" he screamed at me his face going red and I stuck out my tongue.

"Only if you can catch me first!"

Then I jumped and ran with the other four. I think we took it to far.

**Naru's POV**

"..." O.O


End file.
